1. Field
The present application relates to a distortion correcting method applied to image processing software or the like, and a program recording medium recording a distortion correcting program. Further, the present application relates to a distortion correcting device mounted on an electronic camera, a printer with a monitor, image storage or the like. Furthermore, the present application relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a shooting optical system has a distortion aberration, it generates distortion in images. A distribution of the distortion amount (hereinafter, referred to as “distortion pattern”) differs depending on a specification of the shooting optical system, and it differs, even in optical systems of the same specification, depending on lens positions (combination of focal distance and focal position).
Accordingly, in a distortion correcting with the use of an image processing software, it is required that an image to be corrected is displayed on a monitor, and a user manually adjusts a distribution of correction amount (hereinafter, referred to as “distortion correcting pattern”) to find out an optimum distortion correcting pattern (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No.3631370, Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,934, and the like).
However, since the distortion pattern is largely divided into three types of barrel, pin-cushion, and moustache (combined barrel and pin-cushion) patterns, it is not possible to deal with correction only by adjusting a correction level. Among the above, since the moustache distortion pattern is more complicated than the other distortion patterns, even when the distortion correcting pattern is slightly deviated from the optimum distortion correcting pattern, there is a possibility to degrade a distortion of image significantly.
Therefore, it takes time even for a skilled user to find out the optimum distortion correcting pattern, and it is often the case that an unaccustomed user cannot finally find the optimum distortion correcting pattern.